Warriors: Opposites Attract -Adopted from TheSoul'sAura-
by Batfoot of ThunderClan
Summary: Ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract' Well, can enemies really fall in love? Or will they tear each other apart before they realize? Cloudkit and Acornkit were born at the same time, and in the same Clan. But they hate each other to pieces; constantly blaming each other and yelling. Why do they hate each other? And more importantly, will they stay enemies forever?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

 _FireClan:_

LEADER: **Owlstar** : a smart dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, white chest fur and striking blue eyes

DEPUTY: **Petalpatch** : a strict white-and-black she-cat with dappled flanks and amber eyes **Apprentice: Tawnypaw**

MEDICINE CAT: **Weaselfoot** : a caring cream-and-brown tom with large paws and pale green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Dawnpaw** : a shy ginger she-cat with white chest fur and paws; blue eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Robinfoot** : a fast ginger she-cat with white chest fur, green eyes

 **Cloverblaze** : a fierce brown tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes and a short, stubby tail

 **Russetfang** : a dedicated russet tom with one white forepaw and yellow eyes **Apprentice: Eaglepaw**

 **Sparrowcloud** : an outgoing light brown she-cat with darker paws and tail tip, hazel eyes

 **Sandshadow** : a reserved sandy-yellow she-cat with white paws and chest fur, pale blue eyes

 **Icetooth** : an intelligent white tom with faint silver tabby stripes, harsh amber eyes

 **Brightwing** : a beautiful white she-cat with silver paws, kind yellow eyes **Apprentice: Streampaw**

 **Skyfeather** : a long-furred, blue-gray she-cat with white paws and muzzle, green eyes

 **Hollydapple** : a small black she-cat with heavily-dappled flanks and yellow eyes

 **Gorsetail** : an agile, light ginger tom with white forepaws and chest fur, orange eyes **Apprentice: Brackenpaw**

 **Oakfrost** : a fierce white-and-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Eaglepaw** : a handsome, dark brown tom with a white underbelly and piercing blue eyes

 **Brackenpaw** : a quiet, solid brown tom with darker tabby stripes, handsome dark amber eyes

 **Tawnypaw** : a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and muzzle, icy blue eyes

 **Streampaw** : a slender, pale gray she-cat with a white muzzle and soft green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Cedarleaf** : a petite, dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and faint tabby stripes; pale blue eyes (Expecting **Owlstar's** kits)

 **Whitefeather** : an understanding white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes and blue eyes (Expecting **Russetfang's** kits)

KITS:

 **N/A**

ELDERS:

 **Raintuft** : a small dappled gray she-cat with gray ear-tufts and white paws, green eyes

 _WaterClan:_

LEADER: **Sootstar** : a tall, mottled gray tom with one white forepaw and kind green eyes

DEPUTY: **Laurelfur** : a long-tailed white she-cat with ginger paws and soft blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Spottedflower** : a kind calico she-cat with gorgeous hazel eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Larchfeather** : a long-furred, pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 **Birdflight** : an agile ginger she-cat with wide paws, white chest fur and green eyes **Apprentice: Mistypaw**

 **Yellowclaw** : a boastful pale gray tom with sharp yellow eyes and white chest fur; ex rogue

 **Nightstorm** : a loud black tom with a white tail tip and pale green eyes

 **Swiftfur** : an energetic black-and-white tom with yellow eyes and a long tail

 **Grasstalon** : a harsh long-furred gray tabby tom with light hazel eyes **Apprentice: Adderpaw**

 **Nettlefang** : a secretive dark gray she-cat with piercing green eyes and one white hindpaw

 **Webfoot** : an agile white tom with pale brown tabby markings and handsome hazel eyes

 **Suntooth** : a golden tabby tom with white chest fur and pale amber eyes

 **Ravenfoot** : a lithe black she-cat with wide paws and white chest fur, green eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Mistypaw** : a small gray she-cat with white paws and pretty green eyes

 **Adderpaw** : a tall brown tom with darker tabby markings and paws, green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Mousestep** : a short-legged pale brown she-cat with a white muzzle and small yellow eyes (Mother to **Swiftfur's** kit **Fernkit** )

KITS:

 **Fernkit** : a short-legged brown-and-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a long tail

ELDERS:

 **Jaybreeze** : a lean blue-gray tabby tom with white neck fur and a long tail, amber eyes

 _AirClan:_

LEADER: **Amberstar** : a headstrong light ginger she-cat with a white face and yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Hailfoot** : a large pale gray tom with darker gray leopard markings and kind green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Daisyheart** : a sweet light golden she-cat with lighter tabby stripes and small white paws, hazel eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Pinepaw** : a gentle dark brown tabby tom with leafy green eyes and long legs

WARRIORS:

 **Appletail** : a long-legged ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tail tip

 **Spiderpelt** : a fast dark gray tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes **Apprentice: Riverpaw**

 **Featherheart** : a long-haired silver she-cat with white hindpaws and yellow eyes

 **Thornear** : an alert spiky-furred brown tom with white paws and large ears, green eyes

 **Stripewhisker** : a caring blue-gray tom with prominent dark gray tabby stripes and long whiskers, green eyes

 **Shimmerstream** : a happy-go-lucky bright golden she-cat with faint tabby stripes and white paws, playful hazel eyes **Apprentice: Siltpaw**

 **Ripplefrost** : a suspicious silver tabby tom with a white face and harsh blue eyes

 **Hareshadow** : a distant brown tabby tom with darker paws and tail tip, shifty amber eyes

 **Dapplefoot** : a heavily-dappled gray she-cat with large white paws and kind brown-amber eyes

 **Tallfern** : a long-legged dark brown tabby she-cat with fern-green eyes and a white underbelly

APPRENTICES:

 **Siltpaw** : a shy mottled gray tom with large hazel eyes and white paws

 **Riverpaw** : an outgoing silver-gray she-cat with pretty green eyes and white chest fur

QUEENS:

 **Snakenose** : a curious dark brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes (Mother to **Spiderpelt's** kits **Poppykit** , **Briarkit** , and **Logkit** )

 **Heatherwing** : a lean gray-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and gorgeous green eyes (Mother to **Stripewhisker's** kits **Bluekit** , **Tinykit** , **Stormkit** and **Thunderkit** )

KITS:

 **Poppykit** : a dark gray she-kit with black tabby stripes and hazel eyes

 **Briarkit** : a dark brown she-kit with a white muzzle and amber eyes

 **Logkit** : a dark brown tom with darker paws and amber eyes

 **Bluekit** : a blue-gray tom with white paws and handsome green eyes

 **Tinykit** : a small gray-brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes

 **Stormkit** : a dark gray tom with white paws and green eyes

 **Thunderkit** : a mottled gray tom with white forepaws and green eyes

ELDERS:

 **Barkfang** : a coarse-furred dark brown tom with one white hindpaw and intimidating yellow eyes

 _MudClan:_

LEADER: **Birchstar** : a white-and-black tom with leafy green eyes

DEPUTY: **Lightningtail** : a golden tom with a long, crooked tail and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Batwing** : a black tom with white paws and green eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Rowanheart** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 **Snowynose** : a white she-cat with a pink nose and pale yellow eyes **Apprentice: Sorrelpaw**

 **Tigermist** : a calico tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

 **Heavyfur** : an extremely large, long-furred gray tom with small amber eyes

 **Antstripe** : a small brown tabby tom with white legs and green eyes

 **Embertooth** : a gray-and-ginger she-cat with observant green eyes

 **Falconfeather** : a lightly-built, long-furred dark brown-and-white she-cat with kind blue eyes

 **Juniperpelt** : a brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes and white forepaws

 **Quailclaw** : a gray-brown tabby tom with long claws and cold pale yellow eyes

 **lvystorm** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with kind orange eyes and white paws

APPRENTICES:

 **Sorrelpaw** : a sorrel tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and soft blue eyes

QUEENS:

 **Squirrelfur** : a kind ginger tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes (Mother to **Heavyfur's** kit **Graykit** )

KITS:

 **Graykit** : a large, long-furred gray tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

 **N/A**

…

Hey everyone! Batfoot back with a BRAND NEW STORY. Very, very excited for this one!

For once I managed to complete allegiances for all the Clans! Taking suggestions for kit's/apprentice's warrior names, and even OCs for unborn kits or rogues, whatever you'd like. Just leave a review with their info or PM me.

Update schedule: um, whenever I can write. So, probably often but irregular.

Reviews and favorites/follows are appreciated! But, free country so whatever.

Constructive criticism is wanted! Always want to improve so anything helps.

*STORY ADOPTED FROM **TheSoul'sAura** AND ALL CREDIT FOR THE PLOT GOES TO THEM*


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Tawnypaw stepped into the large bramble enclosure that formed the nursery. Whitefeather was asleep, her kit-filled belly almost hanging out the edge of the nest. Cedarleaf was grooming her face, but looked up as Tawnypaw stepped in.

"Hello Cedarleaf!" the tortoiseshell apprentice purred, stepping closer to the nest.

"I brought you some prey," she smiled, setting the mouse down in front of her.

"Thank you Tawnypaw," Cedarleaf grunted, features strained.

"Is everything alright?" Tawnypaw cocked her head, concern growing.

"Y-yes," she nodded, "Just...my stomach hurts a bit."

"I'll get Weaselfoot, just in case," Tawnypaw offered and then hastily padded out of the den.

The sun was just going down as the apprentice trotted across the clearing, to the medicine den.

"Hello, Weaselfoot?" Tawnypaw called.

"Come in, Tawnypaw!" Dawnpaw, Weaselfoot's apprentice, called out from within the den.

The ginger she-cat was sorting what looked like marigold and borage. Her white chest sported smudges of green from the leaves.

"Cedarleaf is having some belly pains," Tawnypaw reported uneasily, "I told her I'd get Weaselfoot."

"I'll go fetch him," Dawnpaw shoved the herbs against the wall, "I'll be fast. Tell Cedarleaf not to worry."

"It couldn't be her kits, could it?" Tawnypaw asked, shifting her weight from one side to the next.

"Possibly," the ginger apprentice replied, "You'll know if it is."

Suddenly, an ear-splitting wail echoed across camp.

"The kits! My kits are coming!" Whitefeather's distressed voice sounded, followed by another yowl.

"Mine too!" that was Cedarleaf.

"I'll get Weaselfoot, you go help the queens!" Tawnypaw told Dawnpaw urgently.

"He's at the lightning tree, collecting moss!" Dawnpaw said quickly before sprinting across the camp into the nursery.

Tawnypaw's ears snagged the bramble wall of the camp entrance as she ducked out. Her paws hit the sandy forest floor as she ran, chest heaving.

The tip of the blackened tree came into view as Tawnypaw sped through the forest. She skidded into the clearing, dirt flying up around her paws.

"Weaselfoot!" she exclaimed. The cream-and-brown tom looked up abruptly, moss stuffed in his jaws.

"Both queen's kits are coming!" the tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed.

Weaselfoot dropped the mouse and pelted back to camp.

Tawnypaw grabbed the moss ball in her teeth and followed the distressed medicine cat.

She got back to camp just as Weaselfoot's cream tail disappeared into the medicine cat den.

Tawnypaw followed him in, dropping the moss at the door and padding over to the queens.

Cedarleaf was nursing two kits already, both dark brown.

"One she-kit and one tom," Weaselfoot announced before turning back around to Whitefeather, whose ears were flattened and claws unsheathed.

Her face was strained as she struggled to push out the first kit.

Soft mewls filled the nursery as one white kit slid into the nest.

"Tom," Weaselfoot meowed as he set the kit in the curve of Whitefeather's belly.

Another white kit slithered into the nest with a squeak.

"She-cat!" he exclaimed, just as the final kit appeared, "And another she-cat. Congratulations Whitefeather, three healthy kits."

"I'll be right back with some borage for you," Weaselfoot excused himself and trotted off.

"Congratulations both of you!" Dawnpaw mewed before walking off.

"They're so cute!" Tawnypaw commented, "What are you going to call them?"

"I was thinking Acornkit for the she-kit," Cedarleaf said, "But I don't know about the tom."

"What about Sprucekit?" Russetfang's voice sounded from the entrance of the nursery. The reddish tom padded over to his mate and peered down at his two kits.

"A son and a daughter," Cedarleaf reported proudly, "And Sprucekit sounds great."

Owlstar's scent filled the room as the Clan leader padded over to Whitefeather's nest.

"They're beautiful," Owlstar meowed, nudging the tom.

"Two toms and a she-kit," Whitefeather purred.

Tawnypaw dipped her head at Cedarleaf and padded over to where Whitefeather was grooming one of her she-kits.

"I think I'm going to call the tom with the tabby stripes Cloudkit," she exclaimed.

Owlstar nodded, "And we can call the other tom Mosskit."

"And I've always wanted a daughter named Lilykit," Whitefeather finished with a purr, licking each of her kits over the ears once.

"Congratulations everyone!" Tawnypaw beamed.

"Thanks for your help," Weaselfoot said from the entrance of the nursery, borage in his mouth, "I wouldn't have known they were kitting without you coming to find me."

"Thanks Tawnypaw!" the other four cats meowed in unison.

The tortoiseshell she-kit blushed before dipping her head to the entirety of the den and backing out.

…

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 _TheSoul'sAura: glad you liked it! Stay tuned for more. :3_

 _Light Shining on Rose: thanks for the support! Glad to know people enjoy my writing._

Tawnypaw's a little hero, isn't she? Haha, I love her character. Got big plans for her. Um, here's the prologue! Time to go make alpaca cookies. I'll see you tomorrow with another chapter!


End file.
